


Искры и угли

by Knizhnik



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [17]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Drama, M/M, Romance, drop of blood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: Есть несколько причин, заставивших Ньюта отправиться в Париж. Но встретить одну из них он не ожидал.Примечания: до-ФТ-2, в некотором роде вольное обращение с таймлайном и не только.





	Искры и угли

В Париже Ньюту бывать пока не доводилось. Ладно, доводилось — один раз, мельком и проблеском, вместе с Тесеем, провести полночи, поговорить с одним человеком по очень важному делу, выпить по бокалу вина, рвануть дальше, пока темнота не спала с улиц. Тогда они запомнились Ньюту очень узкими, сумрачными, давящими. 

Днем это старое впечатление развеялось влажным, туманным дымом.

Ньют осознавал, что глазеет по сторонам, словно осматривает логово неведомого зверя, но ему было слишком интересно. Да и разве мало людей, разглядывающих этот город?

Париж выглядел неопределенно диким, цветочным, старым и молодым. Если сравнивать с городами, которые уже довелось видеть… Лондон был чопорнее; Нью-Йорк — более строгим и деловитым. Париж казался изящным, состоящим из витых линий, гомона и щебета толпы, уличных торговцев — Ньют уже трижды ловко уклонился от попытки продать ему цветы, смущенно и извиняющеся улыбаясь, — отголосков музыки, запаха цветов, духов, пытающихся перебить тяжелый аромат города — сырости, камня, дыма, скученности.

От четвертой попытки Ньют в итоге не увернулся — налетевшая на него девушка-торговка с почти пустой корзиной ловко сунула ему немного помятый букетик фиалок в нагрудный карман пальто, звонко рассмеялась и убежала. 

У Ньюта успело екнуть сердце — только бы Пикетт не счел, что она на него нападает! Но лечурка, видимо, ничего не имел против фиалок и остался тихо сидеть на месте. 

Ньют облегченно выдохнул и улыбнулся.

«Мимо пекарни под винным магазином, направо, слева от тебя будет сад за железной оградой, справа дома, улица узкая…» В голове звучал голос Тесея, карта вставала перед внутренним взором.

По улице прогрохотала повозка, влекомая гнедой лошадью, низко держащей голову. Ньют проводил ее жалостливым взглядом — лошадь явно была слишком тощей, усталой, неправильно подкованной. Увы, парижские кони выглядели очень так себе. Ньют вздохнул, отвел взгляд и целеустремленнее зашагал по улице.

«На перекрестке налево, третья дверь, кафе, белые занавески, высокий куст в кадке справа от двери, мебель почти черная…» Перепутать единственное на всю улицу кафе Ньют бы точно не смог, но Тесей всегда перестраховывался.

Дверь тихонько скрипнула, словно не желая открываться.

«Мужчина за дальним столиком. На столе — портсигар из черного металла, с драконом», — брат несколькими штрихами наметил на пергаменте изображение изящной драконьей морды. «Что будет пить — не знаю. Дальше — разберетесь».

Ньют честно не понимал причин такой таинственности. Но Тесею он верил безоговорочно.

— Добрый день, — произнес он по-английски, присаживаясь за маленький круглый столик, на котором были лишь портсигар и чашка кофе.

— Добрый. — Мужчина поднял голову, кивнул в знак приветствия. Типичной французской внешности — за недолгую прогулку по городу Ньют уже заметил некое сходство в лицах.

Он мог быть любым из молодых мужчин, которых Ньют видел сегодня, кроме разве что рабочих.

— Мы знакомы? — рискнул Ньют. В конце концов, Тесей сказал, что дальше они разберутся. И уверил, что это безопасно. 

— Я вас знаю… Подождите. — К столу приближался официант, и предостерегающий взгляд заставил Ньюта промолчать. Собеседник сделал заказ, быстро сыпля словами, и тут Ньют понял смысл его действий. Он сам владел французским не очень свободно — мог поддержать простой бытовой разговор, немилосердно выдавая себя акцентом. А его собеседник явно одинаково хорошо говорил и по-французски, и по-английски. 

— Простите, что взял на себя смелость решить за вас, — извинился незнакомец, когда его не могли услышать. Вытянутое темноватое помещение кафе практически пустовало, в радиусе нескольких столиков не было никого.

— Это не страшно. — Ньют неуверенно улыбнулся. Собеседник неосознанно поглаживал пальцами металлическую морду дракона. Было даже удивительно, что тот не шевелился и не жмурился в ответ. Видимо, магловская вещь. Или приспособленная для магловских кафе.

— Как вам Париж? 

Ньют даже слегка удивился настолько банальному вопросу.

— Впечатляет. — Он умолк, пытаясь подобрать слова. Без подготовки участвовать в вежливой беседе — эй, он о таком не договаривался! Проще с ходу влететь в середину боевого столкновения…

— Ваш букетик фиалок шевелится сам по себе, — заметил собеседник равнодушным тоном.

— Ох… — Ньют прижал ладонью карман, наклонился, прошептал как можно тише: — Пикетт! Сиди тихо, пожалуйста! Мы в чужом месте! 

Краем глаза он заметил, что собеседник пытается спрятать улыбку.

Две чашки кофе на удивление быстро оказались на столе, пустую унесли.

— Вино тут, конечно, выше всяких похвал, — мужчина аккуратно взял свою чашку, — но днем и в публичном месте я не намерен допускать даже минимальной потери концентрации.

Ньют кивнул.

— А для того, чтобы представиться, тоже нужна ночь и безлюдное место? 

— Нет. — Собеседник хмыкнул, криво улыбнулся. — Мы знакомы. Я — ваше переходящее знамя. — Он растянул слова и сменил интонацию, цитируя прошлое.

Ньют тихо ахнул, сдержавшись.

— Я читал заметку о ваших… твоих похоронах, — сказал он почти шепотом.

— Больше верь газетам. — Персиваль Грейвз покачал головой.

 

***

_ 1920, июль _

Солнце заливало землю так, что казалось, воздух должен звенеть и рябить от жары, но от заснеженных вершин словно тянуло холодом. 

Нагретое дерево стола почти обожгло руку, прежде чем Ньют сообразил ее убрать. Он только час назад прибыл сюда и еще не мог свыкнуться с царящей вокруг красотой.

Маленький волшебный поселок располагался на вершине одного из хребтов Кавказских гор, неподалеку от магловского Лакхушди, чьи белые и красные крыши выныривали из зелени внизу.

Ньют остановился в единственной в поселке маленькой семейной гостинице — «Приюте тролля» — и сейчас сидел на ее веранде. Хозяйка, пожилая ведьма, казалось, невероятно удивилась самому факту появления постояльца в этой глуши. Проводив его в комнату, она удалилась, чтобы успеть приготовить обед и на его долю.

Со всех сторон вокруг вставали горы — ребристые, острогранные, светло-зеленые с темно-зелеными пятнами-деревьями. Вершины их были пестрыми, бело-серыми, и растворялись в облаках.

Поразительно красиво — и Ньют смотрел не отрываясь, почти забыв о цели визита, пока горный воздух и окружающая природа вливались в него, туманя голову.

— Добрый день. — Приветствие заставило Ньюта подпрыгнуть, и он не сразу осознал, что с ним заговорили на чистом английском.

— Здравствуйте, — ответил Ньют и только тогда перевел взгляд на собеседника — красивого молодого мужчину абсолютно не грузинской внешности.

 

***

_ Декабрь 1914 _

_ …Знаешь, Ньют, нас тут достаточно много. Почти все мои сослуживцы, кроме Энтони — ну, он мне никогда не нравился, это было предсказуемо. Еще к нам подтянулись французы. И американцы прислали группу авроров в поддержку. Ты пишешь, что позиция Министра сильно пошатнулась — приятно знать, что твое мнение о том, что правильно, а что нет, разделяют столь многие. _

_ Только, пожалуйста, не вздумай тоже рвануть сюда, ладно? Я уже говорил и, если надо, повторю. Лишь бы ты точно-точно не передумал. _

_ /…/ _

_ Вчера вечером выпивали с американцами, коль уж выдалась возможность. Интересные ребята, особенно один из них… _

 

***

_ 1920, июль _

— Я думал, что угробы водятся — или водились — в горах Европы. — Персиваль следовал за Ньютом, не отставая. 

— Да, это известная информация. Но там их уже давно и не найти, так что я выбил себе неделю командировки сюда. На поиски. — Камни под ногами сменились относительно ровным склоном, заросшим травой. Было еще слишком близко к жилью, чтобы искать следы, и пока что Ньют просто вертел головой по сторонам, выискивая, куда бы направиться. — Но вы-то тут почему? Из Америки — в такую глушь.

— Рабочие дела. — Тон Персиваля приобрел знакомые, как у Тесея, нотки «я не могу этого сказать». 

— Ладно, я понял, — сдал назад Ньют. — Но вы точно уверены, что хотите со мной? Учтите, я буду много ходить пешком по горам, глядя себе под ноги.

— Отличное времяпровождение. Знаете, тут не то чтобы много развлечений, а отбыть я смогу только через несколько дней.

— Честное слово, Тесей не открутит вам голову, когда узнает, что вы видели меня тут и не пошли со мной. Он пережил уже не одну мою командировку, и за мной там никто не приглядывал.

— Я бы не был так уверен в том, что он спокойно это пережил. Он слишком много мне рассказывал, чтобы не понять его отношение. И даже показывал колдографии.

— Какие? — Они вошли в ельник, иголки зашуршали под ногами. Персиваль передвигался громче, чем Ньют, но тише, чем тот ожидал. 

— Где вам лет пять и вы верхом на гиппогрифе.

— О Мерлин. — Ньют застонал. Сзади тихонько, сдержанно хмыкнули.

— Но если вы все-таки против моей компании, я не буду навязываться. Хотите, вернусь в деревню?

— Не то чтобы я против. Просто… непривычно. — Ньют не ходил в поисках животных с кем-то со времен учебы в Хогвартсе. На каникулах Тесей иногда сопровождал его — но потом брату стало не до этого.

— Что ж, если в какой-то момент вы поймете, что я вам мешаю или просто невыносим, вы всегда можете меня отослать.

 

***

_ 1916, апрель _

_ Ну ты и влип, братишка. Я знаю, что не должен это знать, да. Но я все равно в курсе. Пергамент зачарован накрепко, открыть письмо можешь только ты.  _

_ И как там, в Карпатах? По правде говоря, я считаю эту затею безумной. И совсем не понимаю, зачем ты согласился. У тебя вообще был выбор? В моем представлении, по своей воле ты поехал бы лишь в одном случае — если бы считал, что и так неправильное дело без тебя стало бы совсем неправильным. _

_ Попытаюсь отвлечься от переживаний о тебе и что-то написать о себе, я знаю, ты переживаешь тоже.  _

_ Обзавелся, если так можно пафосно сказать, своей группой и боевыми братьями. И боевыми сестрами. Я уже упоминал их фамилии, и пока что, о удача, все при мне.  _

_ Лаура просит передать, что ты хорошенький. Адриан завел себе ручную крысу и теперь носит ее на плече, а она свешивает хвост и раскормленное на щедротах Адриана брюхо по обе стороны. Диана делает из паршивых продуктов просто божественный самогон (ну вот, набрался словечек от маглов: приходится сталкиваться). _

_ Время я провожу с Перси. Славный парень, хотя чересчур серьезный, на мой взгляд. Свободное время, как выяснилось, и на войне есть, иногда его даже слишком много. Вот и скрашиваем. _

_ Поверь, ты не хочешь знать, что происходит вне свободного времени. _

 

***

_ 1920, декабрь _

— Ты задержался. — Тесей обернулся, когда Ньют шагнул из камина, и улыбнулся. Знакомой Ньюту улыбкой — теперь она была всегда немного неровной, словно улыбающийся хотел что-то преодолеть. — Работа или звери?

— Звери. Дора отказалась от обеда, и я проверял ее состояние, а потом кормил с рук, потом варил ей укрепляющее зелье…

— Она сильно тебя укусила? — Тесей перехватил бокал левой рукой, а правой вытащил палочку и небрежно повел ею в воздухе — еще один бокал выбрался из стенного шкафа, и, плавно покачивая чернено-серебристыми боками, опустился на столик, чтобы наполниться пуншем из чаши. 

— Она меня не кусала! Дора уже привыкла ко мне и ведет себя вполне дружелюбно. — Ньют взял приплывший по воздуху бокал, и приятное тепло коснулось его пальцев. 

— Мой младший, — деланно вздохнул Тесей, — приручит даже топеройку так, что она будет есть у него из рук. 

— Они не такие плохие, как все о них думают. 

— Кто именно? 

— Персиваль?

— Вы уже знакомы, или мне вас повторно представить?

— Обойдемся, — ответил Ньют, глядя на только что вошедшего Персиваля Грейвза. — Тесей, ты не предупреждал.

— Я лишь около полудня сам узнал, что буду в Британии, — примирительно выставил ладонь Персиваль. — Приношу свои извинения, что оказался на вашей встрече.

— Это я тебя пригласил, так что не извиняйся. Ньют, если ты возражаешь, высказывай все мне, — предложил Тесей. Ньют только головой покачал.

— Ничего страшного, Тесей. — Он не хотел возражать брату или ругаться. Казалось — что-то может разбиться от одного неосторожного слова. Если Тесею будет лучше от присутствия Грейвза, то пусть. Тем более, что сам Ньют был скорее удивлен, чем возмущен.

— Я рад. Итак, Перси, он говорил о топеройках. Мой младший держит пару топероек и нянчится с ними…

 

***

Тесей ушел спать — не совсем трезвый, но почти улыбающийся. Алкогольное тепло словно обнимало мягкой лапой, сглаживая острые углы, укрывая туманом ломаные края и осколки, и вдвоем было уютно и спокойно.

Когда чужая рука легла на колено, погладила, Ньют сначала воспринял это как должное, как логичное продолжение, но потом спохватился.

— Персиваль. Тесей мне все рассказал. 

Пьяный вдрызг и в слезах, со словами «мне это было нужно, чтобы не закончиться прямо там, прямо так, не знаю, почему именно с ним, так вышло». 

— Разве похоже, что мы с ним в отношениях? — спокойно ответил Персиваль, но руку убрал сразу. — Нет, не в отношениях. Что было, то осталось в прошлом.

Ньют прикусил губу. Очевидно, Персивалю Тесей тоже много всего рассказал, если он не стесняется так, почти открыто… 

Это будет плохо по отношению к Тесею? Но ведь они сейчас только друзья, Тесей вряд ли хотел что-то такое возобновлять… 

Ведь ничего плохого не будет, если Ньют подумает о том, чтобы согласиться, правда?

 

***

_ 1922, апрель _

— Американские контрабандисты темных артефактов, использующие в качестве охраны вывезенного из Греции грифона и устроившие схрон на территории Британии, — перечислил Ньют. — Я ничего не забыл? 

— Там еще французы замешаны. — Персиваль внимательно осмотрел кресло и только потом сел. Это была их пятая встреча, но аврор очень быстро понял, что в доме Ньюта нужно быть осторожным из-за внезапного присутствия животных где угодно. — Ты очень переживаешь, что его не передали тебе?

— Не очень. — Ньют распахнул окно. Растущая рядом с домом липа словно только этого и ждала — зашелестела ветками на ветру и попыталась их просунуть внутрь. — Я знаю того заводчика, грифону там будет хорошо. Думаю, у тебя будет больше работы по распутыванию этого всего.

— Это точно. — Персиваль откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрыл глаза. Ньют поколебался, но сбросил жилет, а потом и рубашку. Потянулся, ощутил, что гость заинтересовался происходящим. В конце концов, они оба взрослые люди, они знают, чем все закончится… 

На вскрытии схрона присутствовало много народу, все галдели, пытались согласовать действия, прогнать тех, кто, по их мнению, был лишним… Был там, конечно, и Тесей. Под конец всей суеты он улыбнулся Ньюту и указал глазами на Персиваля — дескать, давай, я все знаю, забирай его к себе ночевать.

Ньют так и сделал. 

 

***

_ 1922, август _

Ньют дернул руками только для того, чтобы ощутить, как запястья удерживает на месте прочная полоса кожи.

Кандалы были реальными, они обхватывали запястья и лодыжки широкими кольцами. Но подвешенным в воздухе его удерживала чужая магия.

Глаза и уши закрывала плотная ткань.

Ньют дернул руками еще раз, чтобы обрести хоть какие-то ориентиры в пространстве.

Наверно, сейчас за ним наблюдают. Как он висит, пойманный, обнаженный, вздрагивает, пытаясь понять, что вокруг происходит…

Мысль обдала еле ощутимым холодком страха в животе и волной жара пониже. 

Настоящего страха не было. 

Его удержат. Не уронят. Не сделают того, чего бы он не хотел. 

От него ничего не нужно. Только чувствовать и слушаться.

Спину обожгло, и Ньют вскрикнул, дернулся от ошеломляющей неожиданности и испуга. Теплая ладонь легла на плечо, сжала — и он замер.

Ощущение ожога прошло, но снова вспыхнуло в другом месте, и еще — на секунду, не больше. Потом угасало, лишь едва заметно грея. 

Ньют догадался, что происходит, прогнул спину, предлагая себя, предлагая продолжать. 

И длинная полоса горячего воска обожгла бедро.

 

***

_ 1922, ноябрь _

— Тесей? — Ньют не ревновал, нет. Но был до крайности удивлен. — Ты же говорил, что больше не… — Он смущенно умолк.

Старший вздохнул, выхватывая из воздуха поднятый Ньютом ужасно примечательный галстук с едва различимыми темными силуэтами настороженных вампусов.

— Говорил. Но… Так вышло. Огневиски был лишним. Ты не в обиде?

— Нет. — Ньют замотал головой. Если его брат с его… любовником? случайно напились, силясь снова притопить поглубже прошлое, да еще и переспали… Ну, у Ньюта не было никаких прав собственности на Персиваля.

— Верни ему, ладно? Я завален делами, вероятно, ты увидишься с ним в приватной обстановке скорее. — Тесей протянул галстук. — Я ни на что не претендую уж точно. А Перси пора бы определиться, а то шатается между нами, как переходящее знамя.

Ньют смущенно фыркнул и убрал галстук в карман.

 

***

_ 1923, январь _

На сей раз Ньют встретился не со старшим аврором Грейвзом, а с главой отдела магического правопорядка Грейвзом. Сменившим практичный кожаный плащ аврора на черно-белую форму.

Ньют почти ахнул — настолько он был впечатляющ. Сладко и тревожно сжалось сердце. 

Слишком хорош, чтобы быть правдой; слишком хорош для него.

Персиваль говорил словно куда-то в пространство, как будто Ньют и не прижимался к его ногам, обнаженный, положив голову ему на колено. 

— Теперь ко мне будет еще больше внимания. С кем я общаюсь. Куда направляюсь. Не исчезаю ли тайком. Не веду ли тайных дел.

— Я понимаю. — Ньют подложил под подбородок ладонь, прикрыл глаза. 

— Дел станет… слишком много, — голос Персиваля дрогнул, — и еще меня посмертно проклянут, если я не продолжу славный род. — Кажется, ему было до крайности неловко.

— Все в порядке. — Ньют отозвался мягко, уговаривая. Он действительно понимал, почему они другу никогда ничего не обещали. Почему держались на почтительном расстоянии друг от друга.

Твари. Работа. Семья. В конце концов, Ньют лелеял мечту. Свой пока призрачный, но обретающий очертания шанс. Настоящее путешествие, на год, не меньше, в самые дикие, самые неизведанные места, за самыми потрясающими животными. 

Персиваль подходил ему, как ключ к замку, душа к душе, огонь к огню.

Персиваль абсолютно не подходил ему, будучи известным и высокопоставленным волшебником-мужчиной с другого континента. 

Ньют подходил и ужасно мешал Персивалю. 

— Ты можешь больше ничего не говорить, не надо. — Он потерся щекой о бедро, потянулся ближе, прижался. — Это все потом. Хватит. — Ньют взглянул — снизу вверх, в глаза, с просьбой и покорностью.

Персиваль улыбнулся, запустил руку ему в волосы. Его лицо постепенно разгладилось, потеряло выражение неловкости, сменившееся спокойной уверенностью.

Ньют закрыл глаза и усилием воли выкинул из головы все мысли, кроме здесь и сейчас. Ни вчера, ни завтра, только удивительное ощущение свободы и поддержки, полного доверия и обволакивающего тепла.

Потом будет потом.

Сейчас его не уронят.

 

***

_ 1927 _

Ньют почти не изменился.

Тонкие морщинки лучиками разбегались от глаз, и черты лица стали едва-едва крупнее, но больше разницы не было. Сейчас он сидел перед Персивалем почти таким же мальчишкой на вид, каким бродил по горам шесть лет назад. Даже выражение глаз не изменилось — восторженное любопытство, добродушие, и под ними — непреклонная решимость.

— Я читал заметку о ваших… твоих похоронах, — сказал он почти шепотом.

— Больше верь газетам.

— До этого момента мне никто не донес, что это не так. — Ньют аккуратно отпил кофе. — Но я рад. — Он улыбнулся, и Персиваль поверил ему сразу. Что этому довольно странному, своеобразному, увлеченному зверями мужчине, которого он не видел четыре года, не все равно, жив Персиваль Грейвз или нет. И что он ему рад.

— Спасибо. — Может, это неуместное слово, но… Было приятно. Конечно, в мире были и другие люди, которые обрадовались бы Персивалю. Но большинству из них он не мог этого сказать.

Чашка в руках Ньюта нервно дрогнула.

— Я готов идти. 

Персиваль кивнул. Ньют не нуждался в уточнении вслух, что больше ничего важного они обсуждать в кафе не будут. 

Кофе обжег горечью, надоевшей, приятной. Магловские деньги Персиваль положил под чашку, поймал взгляд официанта, встал. Ньют последовал за ним без вопросов.

 

Пришлось аппарировать несколько раз подряд, держа Ньюта за локоть. Утомительно, но вполне посильно. Последний прыжок вынес их на небольшой клочок травы — кусок территории дома, не закрытый от аппарации.

— Мы в пригороде, — скупо пояснил Персиваль, возясь с чарами на двери. Называть точный адрес не хотелось. Да и зачем Ньюту это знать? Не то чтобы он был параноиком… Ладно, был. Верил Ньюту — и все равно был параноиком.

.

Небольшой двухэтажный дом был сложен из крошащегося рыжего кирпича и ничем особым не выделялся из ряда таких же. Персиваль снял чары, открыл дверь, пропустил внутрь Ньюта, затем захлопнул дверь за ними. Надежно прикрытым убежищем он дорожил. 

Провожая Ньюта в гостиную, Персиваль постарался незаметно сделать пару глубоких вдохов. Приводить гостя в убежище оказалось неожиданно нервным делом. Тревога щекотала изнутри, давила, дергала за рукав — эй, эй, тут чужак, чужой! 

Скорее уж Серафина себя простит за то, что не различила подмену, чем Ньют станет работать на Гриндельвальда!.. 

Но все же… Излишняя тревожность и раньше была ему знакома, теперь же все стало только хуже.

Ужасно не хотелось себя выдавать, но шансы соврать Ньюту в этом Персиваль оценивал невысоко.

Ньют сел в кресло в гостиной, со стуком опустил на пол чемодан — со своим переносным миром он так и не расставался, не отпуская его от себя дальше чем на дюжину дюймов.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — заговорил Персиваль. Ньют будил приятные воспоминания — будоражащие, далекие, слегка подернутые горечью. 

Как бы они ни пытались говорить только о деле — даже если Ньют тоже будет стараться, — все равно личное вылезет. Раньше или позже.

Позже.

— Тесей мне так и не сказал. — Ньют глянул ему в глаза, улыбнулся, отвел взгляд. — Вот… Тесей! А я… Знаешь, правда очень рад. Хотя еще до конца не свыкся. Тем более не вижу тебя как тебя. 

— Не ходить же мне, такому приметному, в своем облике. — Персиваль пожал плечами. — Меня многие видели… Я удивлен, что ты-то — под своим лицом.

Ньют неопределенно дернул плечом, но не ответил. 

— Ты расскажешь, почему ты тут и так? Что я могу знать? Перси? — Ньют смутился на последнем слове, назвав его сокращенным именем вместо полного. 

— Пока ты мертв, ты свободен. Гриндельвальд не знает. Почти никто не знает. Тесей, Серафина, один старый друг, теперь ты — все. 

— Я польщен, — кивнул Ньют, и Персиваль понял, что попытка скрыть свою паранойю уже провалилась. Вздохнул, встал из-за стола.

— Нам надо многое обсудить. Может, чаю? Не по-американски, но кофе с меня хватит.

— Персиваль, прости, знаю, тебе не понравится предложение, но, может, моего чаю? У меня есть с собой хорошие сборы. Должны… сделать лучше. — Ньют смешался, отчаянно пытаясь максимально тактично предложить Персивалю выпить успокоительного так, чтобы не оскорбить.

— Потому что я веду себя как нервное животное, да? — прямо спросил Персиваль. Поймал взгляд.

Ньют не стал уворачиваться.

— Да.

— Тогда доверюсь специалисту. — Он сел на место. — Доставай свой сбор. Спасибо за тактичность, но ты точно не виноват в том, как я себя веду.

 

Ньют работал профессионально.

Ненадолго скрылся в чемодане — из его нутра повеяло чем-то горячим, экзотическим, травяным, звериным, — вынырнул с нужными вещами. Выложил полотняный мешочек с аккуратной этикеткой, глиняный чайник, чашечки. 

Принялся заваривать, объясняя свои действия. В состав входят такие-то травы, оказывают такое-то действие, это скорее магловский подход, чем магический, но магловский подход ему местами больше нравится, у них лучше с систематизацией и изучением, а авгуреи просто обожают эту травку, и однажды дириколи украли у него мешочек с другим сбором и расчихались, чихали — и аппарировали, и чихали, и аппарировали…

Ньют убалтывал Персиваля, как больное недоверчивое животное, которое надо успокоить тоном голоса. Но Персиваль не возражал. Расслабился, слушал, позволял себя убаюкивать ровному потоку успокаивающих слов.

Темно-коричневая жидкость заплескалась в глиняной чашке, Ньют, беспечно улыбаясь ему, взял свою порцию и отпил первым.

— Мне тоже можно, не помешает. На мой взгляд, горьковато, но неплохо.

Стараясь не думать, Персиваль взял свою чашку в руки — теплый шершавый бок согрел пальцы, — отпил. Вкус был, кажется, вообще ни на что не похожим — и не чай, и не зелья; просто что-то действительно горькое, свежее, травяное, необычное. 

Ньют допил первым, Персиваль поставил на стол опустевшую чашку сразу за ним. 

Ньют успел рассказать еще пару баек — про встречу Тесея с нунду было весьма захватывающе! — когда сбор начал действовать. 

Словно что-то большое, теплое и пушистое разворачивалось в груди, топталось там, как ищущий самое удобное место кот. Улеглось, устроилось, свернулось клубком и утешающе замурлыкало.

Персиваль откинулся на спинку стула и выдохнул. 

— Лучше? — сразу же спросил Ньют. Получив ответ в виде кивка, расплылся в улыбке.

— Хорошо.

— Так погоди, у тебя что, с собой нунду? — спохватился Персиваль. — И сейчас? 

Ньют смущенно кивнул.

— Он не вылезет, правда. Я починил замок и укрепил все.

— И ты с ним прибыл в Нью-Йорк? — недоверчиво переспросил Персиваль. — Мерси Льюис, да тебе еще повезло, что чемодан досматривал Гриндельвальд! Он-то точно не читал закона о магических существах в Нью-Йорке!

— Не читал, — фыркнул Ньют. — Тем не менее, в Омут отправить меня это ему не помешало.

— Откуда ты благополучно бежал, после чего всех спас и получил прощение; а вот я бы с тебя живого не слез, после стольких-то нарушений, Омут прогулкой показался бы!

Ньют глянул на него — глаза знакомо блестели — и рассмеялся. 

— В таком случае буду и правда считать себя везунчиком.

— Извини. — Теперь Персиваль чувствовал себя слегка неловко, хоть и не мог толком понять почему. — Я как будто не до конца ушел с должности.

— Ничего удивительного. Она в тебе. — Ньют лишь головой покачал. — И я полагаю, раз уж ты в Париже под обороткой, то не цветы тут по полям собираешь?

— Именно. — Персиваль снова погладил шершавый бок чашки. Едва теплый, приятный, как живое существо. — Слежу. Собираю информацию. Сказал бы «шпионю», да только не могу ответить, на кого. Я сюда отправился сразу после побега Гриндельвальда, даже когда еще неизвестно было, что он объявится именно тут. До своего визита в МАКУСА он больше скакал по странам, а тут, видимо, задержится. 

— Я здесь примерно за тем же, за чем и ты, — немедленно принялся оплачивать откровенность Ньют. — Меня попросили кое-что узнать — убедительно попросили, и вот я здесь. Рассчитываю, конечно, не только по чужим поручениям бегать, но и хоть немного времени уделить зверям. — Он улыбнулся. — Я переписывался с одним местным заводчиком и хочу с ним увидеться, его методы лечения мне пригодятся.

— Опять делаешь вид «я просто магозоолог и не больше»? — нахмурился Персиваль. Казалось, что Ньют где-то вилял, но ощущение, словно в тебе свернулся клубком теплый мурлыкающий кот, не располагало к приступу паранойи. Персиваль даже почти прекратил шарить глазами по комнате и ощупывать заклинания. 

— Но это правда так! — Ньют развел руками, — Магозоология — то, что меня действительно интересует. Остальное… это то, чем иногда приходится заниматься. 

— Учитывая то, что я о тебе слышал мельком, собирая информацию, — вкрадчиво сказал Персиваль, — знаешь, это могло бы очень расстроить Тесея.

— О, не расстраивай Тесея, пожалуйста! — Ньют преувеличенно закатил глаза, потом фыркнул. — Я сам ему скажу. Когда-нибудь настанет подходящий момент сказать, что да, ситуация так себе, но я знаю пару людей из Франции, которые могут кое-что достать…

— Я же даже не сказал, что именно слышал, а ты уже все подтвердил. — прозвучало упреком.

Ньют только плечами пожал.

— Это я от тебя скрывать не буду. Это, пожалуй, важная для нас обоих информация. Ты же можешь как-нибудь помочь мне? А я, наверняка, тебе. 

— Тогда хоть скажи четко, чего ты хочешь. — Персиваль побарабанил пальцами по столу. Из нагрудного кармана рубашки Ньюта вылез лечурка, ловко перебрался на плечо своего друга и принялся оттуда рассматривать Персиваля. 

— Гриндельвальд, — кратко сказал Ньют. — У него есть планы на Париж. И на весь мир. И он что-то готовит тут.

— Какое совпадение. — Персиваль усмехнулся, но веселья в этом не было. Дамблдор оторвал от бесценных зверей и сорвал с места даже Ньюта, со всем его «я-только-магозоолог». Значит, все это очень, очень важно.

Нечто внутри сопротивлялось, передавливало горло, требовало не признаваться, не выдавать ничего этому «недостаточно хорошему» британцу, но Персиваль шикнул на это нечто, как на расшалившуюся собаку.

Пока он молчал, Ньют что-то шепотом втолковывал своему питомцу, но отвлекся, когда Персиваль заговорил.

— У него тут есть свои люди. Немало. Они существуют отдельно от обычного подполья, но сотрудничают. Особенно с теми, кто занимается темными артефактами. По подполью ходит слух, что очень-очень ищут одну вещицу и готовы наградить за информацию о том, как ее найти. 

Ньют кивнул, поощряюще улыбнулся, глянул в глаза — «смотри, какой я честный и безобидный!». 

Ну да.

Встряхнувшись, Персиваль продолжил:

— Эту вещь описывают как череп с гибкой трубкой и горящими глазами. Артефакт безопасен, если взять его в руки, но странно реагирует на магию. Как именно им пользоваться — ни полслова. Но судя по всему, в нем есть что-то особое, если даже его предлагается опознать по такому скупому описанию. Можешь сказать, что это?

Ньют покачал головой.

— Альбус бы смог, думаю. Но не я. Я же передам ему, ты понимаешь? Я тут как почтовая сова, а не как игрок. 

«Альбус»? Кхм.

— Понимаю. Возражал бы — не рассказал. — Персиваль вздохнул, откинулся на спинку стула. Предательски хотелось еще чаю.

— А чем тебе могу помочь я? Я здесь совсем ненадолго, но если есть что-то… — Ньют неосознанно потрогал ручку чемодана.

— Сложный вопрос. Я не могу использовать твои связи — показаться с тобою вместе даже под личиной, — озвучил Персиваль то, что уже давно крутилось в голове, — означает донести до Гриндельвальда, что ты был здесь. Нет уж. Хватит с тебя и одной прогулки в своем облике. Без оборотки ты никуда не выходишь.

— Как скажешь, — покорно согласился Ньют. — Ты теперь живешь под обороткой? 

— Практически. Местное общество меня знает под конкретным лицом.

— Я могу поделиться ингредиентами, ведь любой запас не бесконечен.

— Буду признателен. 

— Чем я еще могу тебе помочь? — Ньют встал и начал собирать чашки. — Мне-то нужно все, что ты можешь сказать. Потому что я не знаю, какие из этих знаний ценны. И не хочу разбираться, это больше того, на что я готов.

— Вообще-то… — Персиваль смотрел, как мелькали шершавые бежевые бока чашек под пальцами Ньюта, — есть одно дело. Как раз для тебя. Ты бы мне сильно помог, и светиться бы не пришлось…

 

***

— Ты безумец, — прочувствованно сообщил Персиваль восхищенному и едва не приплясывающему от нетерпения Ньюту.

— Ладно, я безумец, — покладисто кивнул тот. — Отлично. Но акромантулы! Целый выводок! — Ньют с восторгом покачал головой и широко улыбнулся. — Никогда их не видел.

— А если мы им совсем не понравимся? — скептически уточнил Персиваль.

— Тогда будем быстро-быстро уносить ноги и поищем другой путь, — предложил свой план Ньют. — Ты же сам меня туда позвал! Что тебе не нравится?

— Твой дикий энтузиазм. Я, кажется, совсем… отвык от того, что кто-то может рвануть в логово акромантулов с такой охотой.

— Ну, — Ньют пожал плечами, — это не значит, что я не владею собой или не представляю степень опасности. Представляю. И я знаю, что буду делать.

— Намереваешься заболтать им жвалы? 

Чай — успокаивающий и обычный — был выпит; печенье съедено; сведения о последователях Гриндельвальда — переданы; суть нужной Персивалю помощи — изложена. Сейчас они оба перебрались на диван, потрепанный, длинный и удобный. Ньют, в жилете и рубашке, уже не так тесно обнимался с чемоданом, устроился, переплетя руки и ноги в немыслимой «но мне так удобно!» позе. Персиваль откинулся на спинку на другом конце дивана и уже почти расслабился.

— Попробую договориться с ними. — Ньют кивнул. Очевидно, все тексты о том, что акромантулы безмерно агрессивны и не договороспособны, писались не для него.

— Они тебя вообще поймут? Твой французский…

— Побудешь переводчиком. Но скорее всего это даже не понадобится. На Борнео очень много разных языков, а более-менее общий — английский. Весьма вероятно, что они будут его знать. А если уж только индонезийский — ну…

— Убираться оттуда и попробовать иной путь, — закончил Персиваль. — Ладно. Твое согласие у меня есть. Но когда именно и как пойдем — решаю я.

— Конечно. — Ньют показательно поднял обе ладони. — Как скажешь. 

 

Самое краткое введение в курс дела звучало так: у одной парижской магической семьи были ценные артефакты — особенно полезные для не совсем легальных дел. И все подполье давно знало, что за эти артефакты можно получить неплохую сумму и одобрение одного весьма авторитетного волшебника… И что у владельцев, кроме ценностей, есть еще и целый выводок акромантулов. 

Персиваль мог бы пройти через выводок напрямую. Размяться в боевой магии как следует. Но не смог бы не привлечь к себе слишком много внимания.

История о том, что мелкий приезжий жулик, его личина, нашел хитрый способ обойти акромантулов, добыл артефакт и принес его нужному человеку, чтобы подмазать, вполне укладывалась в рамки.

А то, что этот приезжий оказался очень квалифицированным боевым магом, — уже никак.

 

***

Доверять информацию пергаменту было сложно. Слова путались, почти сопротивлялись. Персиваль покрепче сжал зубы — ну же, в годы работы у него не было таких проблем с написанием отчетов! 

Все же с ним что-то сильно не в порядке. Здоровый человек не испытывает такого удушающего «не могу!» перед вполне посильной задачей. 

Еще немного, и пергамент зарябил бы от защитных чар, а уж перо он проверил раз десять, но это все равно не спасало. Хотелось тупо смотреть на тусклые обои напротив письменного стола, попить чаю, выпить, залезть под одеяло или перепроверить сейф — все что угодно, лишь бы не записывать!

Персиваль отложил перо. На листе все же оказался кое-какой текст, была готова разметка для следующего.

Завтра. Он сделает это завтра. Попросит у Ньюта успокаивающего чая и сделает. Он заставлял себя, сколько мог; пока не решил, что это все впустую. Чудеса воли — это, конечно, похвально, но не попытки пробить стену лбом без прямой необходимости… Такой «героизм» Персиваль уже много лет не поощрял ни в себе, ни в (бывших) подчиненных. 

Недописанный лист отправился в сейф, перо туда же. Закрыв за собой дверь, Персиваль отправился на кухню.

— О, ты уже? — Ньют обернулся от стола. — Я думал, придется тебя позже позвать. 

— Пока да. Надо еще все сформулировать, — соврал Персиваль. Скорее всего, Ньют уловит неправду — по лицу, по движениям, по запаху, кто его знает? — но он слишком тактичен, чтобы расспрашивать. 

— Хорошо. — Ньют тактично повернулся обратно. — Если уж ты разрешил мне использовать кухню, то ведь не будешь против моей готовки? Тебе, кажется, нравилось.

— Нравилось. — Персиваль кивнул. Когда-то, несколько лет назад, его пришлось долго уговаривать попробовать сомнительный суп. Зато потом оказалось очень вкусно, а Ньют выглядел крайне довольным, словно поставил очередную галочку в графике кормления. 

— Отлично, — отозвался Ньют. — Тогда просто сядь и постарайся не делать ничего, я сам справлюсь.

— Ты ставишь высокую планку. — Стул плавно отъехал от стола, повинуясь движению ладони и без раздражающего скрипа ножек по полу. 

— Я верю, ты можешь это сделать. — В ответе не было ни тени иронии.

— Как у тебя дела? — Молчать было бы не к месту, рассказывать о себе — еще хуже.

— Скоро выходит моя книга. — В голосе Ньюта звучала радость. — Тесей говорит, мне придется присутствовать на презентации, общаться, все дела… — добавил он уже поглуше. — Но все равно это того стоит!

— Поздравляю, — искренне ответил Персиваль. Когда-то, в совсем другой жизни, почти такой же Ньют с мечтательным восторгом рассказывал ему о том, как напишет книгу. И вот — написал.

— Спасибо. — Ньют действовал на кухне так, словно давно тут все знал, и наблюдать за ним было приятно. — Тесей мною гордится. И всячески это показывает. Даже не уверен, что я этого хотел. — Он фыркнул. — Иногда он такой невыносимый старший брат, даже когда мы оба давно взрослые.

— Понимаю, о чем ты. — Персиваль откинулся на стуле. — Он всегда такой и не всегда смотрит даже на чины и звания. По-своему он очень упрямый и несгибаемый, как ты, Ньют.

— Я знаю. — Ньют кивнул. — Поэтому, наверное, мы все же не рассорились окончательно. И что бы там ни было, я ему верю. Сейчас, например, — он фыркнул еще раз, — он подарил мне тебя.

— Помню, когда-то это называлось «уступил», — не удержался Персиваль. 

Ньют, на секунду отвернувшись от готовки, сделал в его сторону движение, словно кого-то натравливал — настолько нарочито-показушное, что даже паранойя Персиваля не сочла это угрозой. 

— Ужинай давай. Мои звери накормлены, остались я и ты. Чай опять мой, но совсем мягкий и безобидный. — Ньют несколькими взмахами палочки закончил приготовления, и на стол полетели тарелки.

Персиваль не смог бы точно сказать, что это было — не что-то специфически-английское, но пахло вкусно, и этого было достаточно.

Чай согрел, устроился — пусть не огромной пушистой кошкой, но маленьким успокаивающим котенком — внутри. Ньют во время ужина рассказывал о своем вымечтанном путешествии, и Персиваль сам не заметил, как едва не потерялся, выслушивая, что с ним происходило. Ньют упоминал незнакомую магию, неведомых существ и животных, травы и зелья; далекое от Парижа с его проблемами жаркое солнце Африки словно заглянуло к ним.

Наверное, Персиваль давно — очень давно, дольше, чем просто «в прошлой жизни» — не чувствовал себя так спокойно. 

Они уже собирались вставать. Остывшие тарелки были пусты, чай выпит. Атмосфера была самая дружеская.

Ньют порывисто перегнулся через стол, положил пальцы на ладонь Персиваля.

— Я так рад, — заговорил он, невнятно, невпопад, но подкупающе искренне. — Я сначала, в зале Конгресса, не понял, что это и не ты вовсе. Думал, убираешь меня, чтобы я себе хуже не сделал. А во время допроса… Нет, ты так себя вести не мог. Думал потом, жив ты вообще или нет, а затем заметку прочитал, и Тина написала…

Персиваль сидел застыв.

— Прости! — спохватился Ньют. — Мне не стоило этого говорить, да? Извини!

— Не надо. — Он медленно покачал головой. — Мне нужно было это услышать от тебя. Все в порядке, не извиняйся, Ньют.

Смутившись, Ньют выпрямился. Помолчал несколько тяжелых секунд, потом добавил:

— Знаешь, наверное, твоя мнимая смерть — это причина, почему я здесь.

— Действительно? — Вот уж умеет он удивить…

— Да, — кивнул Ньют. — Я не хочу во все это ввязываться. Сам понимаешь. Это не мое дело, я для этого не создан, в конце концов, у меня старший брат есть. Но Альбус был настойчив, и я его, впрочем, все равно бы послал… Но я думал, что Гриндельвальд убил тебя.

Признание огорошило. Персиваль вздохнул. Конечно, каждому приятно быть важным для кого-то… 

Он знал, что поступил правильно, прервав их отношения. Но это не значило, что ему никогда не было за это стыдно. 

— Спасибо, что сказал, — заговорил он вслух. — Это, кажется, делает меня более живым. 

На лице Ньюта расцвела улыбка.

— Тогда я счастлив. Расходимся спать?

— Спать. — Персиваль решительно встал и направил палочку на тарелки. — Ты иди, а я приберусь и тоже пойду.

— Только действительно иди потом спать, — попросил Ньют.

Персиваль вздохнул. Ладно. 

 

***

День они провели в Париже.

Персиваль рассказывал незнакомцу, в которого превратился Ньют, о секретах города. Показывал найденные им ходы, места с сомнительной — и несомненно преступной — репутацией; кое с кем познакомил, подождал, пока Ньют поговорит со своими знакомыми.

Пожалуй, он мог гордиться собой.

Ньют практически утащил его домой часам к четырем, ссылаясь на необходимых заняться животными в спокойной обстановке, и Персиваль сдался. 

На этом дневная экскурсия закончилась, а ночная должна была начаться позже.

 

Списки с тем, что нельзя было рассказать вслух и стоило записать, Персиваль все же сделал попозже — как следует глотнув успокоительного зелья. Увы, времени на свои проблемы у него абсолютно не было.

Персиваль был едва знаком с Альбусом Дамблдором, и все же записывал для него самые ценные сведения про Гриндельвальда и его деятельность. 

Ньют верил Альбусу. И Тесей тоже. 

А сам Персиваль… верил им. 

Должен же был он хоть кому-то верить.

 

***

Немного света пробивалось сквозь трещины в далеком потолке. Персиваль старательно пялился в темноту, желая поскорее привыкнуть к ней. Ньют настрого запретил зажигать любой свет.

Пахло плесенью, лежалой травой и чем-то отвратительным, сухим, как костная труха. 

А еще шуршали, щелкали и сползались к ним со всех сторон пауки.

— Здравствуйте, — четко произнес Ньют, шагая вперед. Рука его лежала на бедре рядом с палочкой. — Могу ли я поговорить с вашим главным?

Многоногая, темная, шевелящаяся волна остановила свое продвижение.

— С главным? — В пятно света вступил паук размером с лошадь. Щелкнул жвалами всего в паре шагов от Ньюта. 

Голос твари был достаточно четок, но спутать с человеческим его было невозможно — он словно дребезжал, слегка вибрировал, а еще паук говорил с незнакомым акцентом.

Персиваль чувствовал себя сжатой пружиной, готовой в любой момент распрямиться. Рассыпать во все стороны атакующие и оглушающие заклинания, схватить Ньюта, прорваться к краю антиаппарационного барьера…

— Да, с главным, — повторил Ньют самым обычным тоном. — Старшим? Патриархом? Как вы его называете?

— Почему главный должен с тобой говорить, добыча? — Тварь перебралась поближе; щелкание, доносившееся со всех сторон, действовало на нервы. 

Но дисциплина у пауков была неплохой, не чета некоторым людям. Пока их… — офицер? — говорил с Ньютом, остальные стояли, где стояли. Персиваль уже начал различать темные груды-туловища, поднятые на мохнатых ногах.

— Я не добыча, — без тени сомнения сказал Ньют. — У меня есть к вам предложение. Вам же, наверное, не нравится быть запертыми здесь?

Кажется, все пауки внимательно слушали Ньюта и умели топать ногами в знак согласия. А еще вся популяция знала английский. 

Паук-переговорщик слегка отступил, защелкал жвалами. 

— Что там происходит? Неужели те подлые люди смеют чего-то от нас снова хотеть? — раздался еще один голос. Этот вибрировал чуть сильнее.

Персиваль мог только смотреть, как один паук убирается в сторону, почтительно склонившись, а его место занимает другой — порядком больше. Его лениво движущиеся жвалы были на уровне лица Ньюта — и, на взгляд Персиваля, тот абсолютно, целиком, вопиюще зря и неправильно находился к ним так близко и не делал совсем ничего.

Стоял и смотрел. Едва уловимо склонив голову перед… собеседником.

— Матриарх. Мое почтение. Нет, я не тот человек, что запер здесь вас и ваше потомство.

— Я вижу. — Паучиха переступила с одной огромной, заросшей жестким волосом ноги на другую. — Ты другой человек. Ты приходишь сюда и говоришь с нами. 

Те люди, кажется, хотели, чтобы мы охраняли ту смешную безделушку от других.

— Но вы же не собираетесь поступить так, как хотят от вас ваши тюремщики? — спросил Ньют с сочувствием. Персиваль знал — с искренним.

Громкие щелчки раздались в ответ.

— Я и мои дети голодны, жалкий человек, — произнесла паучиха. 

— Я предполагал, что они не будут вас как следует кормить. Я хочу поделиться с вами своей добычей. Она точно больше, чем я. Даже больше, чем двое.

Волна шума прошла по рядам. Теперь Персиваль видел, что их много. За одними выделяющимися в темноте спинами были другие, за ними — следующие. И вся эта масса темных тел, длинных ног и скрежещущих жвал слушала каждое слово. И, как преданная аудитория, вовремя топала ногами и щелкала жвалами. 

— Добыча? — Даже почтенная паучиха-мать, кажется, заволновалась — чуть привыкнув, Персиваль стал различать эмоции в ее голосе.

— Ты позволишь мне поделиться с тобой добычей, матриарх? — спросил Ньют.

— Я согласна, человечек! — Она взяла себя в лапы… жвалы… ноги? — и произнесла это уже с большим достоинством.

Ньют медленно сделал пару шагов назад, положил на землю чемодан, раскрыл, бесстрашно сгибаясь пополам прямо перед чудовищем. 

Из раскрытой чемоданной пасти он за связанные ноги вытащил тушу козы, помогая себе палочкой. Потом еще одну. И еще.

Несколько туш выстроились в ряд прямо перед алчно щелкающими жвалами матери пауков, а Ньют захлопнул чемодан и поспешно отстранился. 

— Они ваши, матриарх.

Паучиха подозрительно склонилась, словно принюхиваясь, не тухлятину ли ей подсовывают. 

Коз они добыли лишь сегодня вечером, хоть и пришлось помотаться за город, а потом аккуратно стереть из памяти продавца знание о том, куда они дели это небольшое стадо. 

На вопрос о деньгах Ньют лишь кратко усмехнулся: «Кое-кто мне будет должен». 

— Аранелла! Амальтея! Заберите пищу, унесите и подготовьте ее, — распорядилась старшая паучиха. Две крупные тени отмерли, бодро подбежали к тушам, подхватили жвалами и принялись передавать куда-то по цепочке. 

Матриарх щелкнула жвалами на Ньюта.

— Сейчас ты, конечно, чего-то от нас хочешь? Люди всегда чего-то хотят…

— Нет, — покачал головой Ньют. Он снова стоял глаза в глаза с тварью. 

У Персиваля начало сводить руку от напряжения, и он слегка размял ладонь, чтобы не растерять готовность.

— У меня к вам еще два предложения. Не нужна ли кому-то из вас помощь? Я умею врачевать.

Жвалы защелкали, скрежеща друг о друга, быстро-быстро.

— Ты предлагаешь лечение, человек? — Кажется, паучиха… смеялась?

— Да, матриарх.

— В жизни не получала такого предложения от вашего племени! — не успокаивалась почтенная паучиха. — Ты совсем не похож на свое племя.

— Я знаю, — кратко согласился Ньют. 

— Но я и все мои дети здоровы. Только соскучились и голодны. Ты можешь нам предложить что-то действительно достойное внимания? — Матриах надвинулась.

— Могу. Если вы сейчас пропустите нас, а потом позволите нам уйти с миром — я смогу позже вернуться, забрать тебя и всех твоих детей и отвезти на Борнео. Вы же оттуда родом?

— Борнео, — задумчиво повторила она. — Когда я была гораздо младше, я видела его, да… Но меня привезли сюда и заперли — и теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я позволила еще одному человеку куда-то себя везти?

Пока она говорила, Персиваль представил себе Ньюта, путешествующего немажеским транспортом с чемоданом, в котором целый выводок акромантулов.

— Я спрашиваю твоего согласия, матриарх. Там, наверху — большой каменный город, много маглов, много волшебников — твоим детям не спрятаться и не выжить. Это чужая территория, занятая. Я же обещаю вернуть тебя в леса, откуда тебя забрали.

Паучиха издала какой-то задумчивый звук — Мерси Льюис, она хмыкнула!

— Обещания, обещания, человек.

— Я не могу подкрепить это клятвой. Только словами и делами, — извиняющеся сообщил Ньют.

— Почему ты предлагаешь сделать это, когда вернешься? Так удобнее обмануть?

— Сейчас я не могу, — Ньют говорил с сожалением, — это дела моей семьи. Если я сделаю это сейчас, моя семья пострадает в войнах людского племени.

— Ты много говоришь, человек… — Паучиха шагнула вперед. — А можно ли тебе верить…

Теперь она была почти вплотную, выступающая вперед первая пара ног оказалась рядом с Ньютом. 

Персиваль напрягся на пределе: если она таки нападет… Она может жвалами отхватить Ньюту голову. Но он не позволит, он успеет. Рукоятка палочки нагрелась в ладони, все внимание было приковано к голове огромной паучихи и ее медленным движениям. 

Он должен успеть.

Матриарх слегка склонилась, придвигаясь ближе. Ньют стоял так же ровно и спокойно, даже оказавшись в ее чудовищных «объятиях».

— Я обещаю тебе это, матриарх, — если ты согласна, — тихо сказал он.

Жвалы почти коснулись его плеча.

Персиваль задержал дыхание, готовясь прыгнуть.

Паучиха отступила, грузно и величаво покачиваясь на ногах, убрала назад свое огромное тело.

— Проходи, человек. Ты хочешь ту блестящую штучку, верно? Забирай. Нам она ни к чему.

— Спасибо, Матриарх. — Ньют слегка склонил голову. — Идем, Перси. Он моя семья, пропусти и его.

— Идите, — ворчливо согласилась паучиха.

 

Вокруг щелкали, скрежетали, даже шепотом переговаривались, пока они пробирались через камни в глубину логова. Ньют шел ловко и легко, Персиваль следовал за ним. Рука его была сжата на палочке, с их пути то и дело отступал очередной паук. Их тут было множество — от огромных, размером с лошадь, до небольших, с собаку.

Искомый предмет был книгой. 

Она лежала на небольшом камне-подставке, закрытая чарами от сырости и обитателей-стражей этого места. Начищенные медные уголки и бляшки сверкали даже в тусклом свете — книга сама, казалось, светилась и ярко гудела.

Персиваль выступил вперед, проверил подставку на предмет дополнительных заклинаний, кивнул одобряюще и разрешил Ньюту спрятать книгу в чемодан. 

Осталась пустая подставка и за ней — небольшой тайный вход, через который обычно ходили хозяева, не желающие пробираться через сонмы акромантулов.

Обратной путь стал еще неуютнее — пауки смыкались за спинами, провожая.

Ньют снова встал перед паучихой.

— Спасибо тебе, матриарх. Я вернусь и заберу вас. Вам здесь не место, и заперший вас тут поступил подло.

Паучиха что-то пробурчала в ответ, и Ньют развернулся и ушел, не дожидаясь прощания. 

Шум, издаваемый толпой акромантулов, медленно нарастал, пока они шли к границе антиаппарационного барьера. Персиваль не оглядывался. Ньют тоже. 

Как только они оба пересекли невидимую черту, Персиваль схватил Ньюта за руку и резким рывком утащил из пещеры.

 

***

— Кажется, я поседел там, где еще не был седым. — Персиваль опустился на диван. Почти упал, если точнее.

— Еще чаю? — предложил Ньют, ставя на пол чемодан.

— Давай. — Ему определенно стоит успокоиться. Требование стоять и ничего не делать вымотало его психологически похлеще долгого боя на пределе сил. 

— Как вообще орде здоровых тварей хватит всего нескольких коз? Их же там больше, чем мы думали.

— Ну, акромантулы же магические, — Ньют колдовал над чайником. — Им нужно меньше еды, чем кажется, глядя на размеры. Иначе они не могли бы жить такими колониями — съели бы все в округе и вымерли.

— Ага, — не впечатлился Персиваль очередной деталью из быта акромантулов.

— Ньют, дракон тебя дери, ты умеешь ужасно вымотать нервы.

— Да, я знаю. — Он дернул плечами, признавая. — Но сработало ведь. Можем отметить успех.

— Можем, — согласился Персиваль. Была уже глубокая ночь, но прилежно уходить спать он и не собирался. Неплохо будет провести еще несколько часов с Ньютом, пока завтра днем его не заберет порт-ключ. Такая компания, стоило признать, благотворно на него действовала. 

— Отлично. — Ньют прислал ему исходящую мягким паром чашку и сел рядом на диван. 

Защитные заклинания — проверены, дело успешно завершено, нужная книга — у него в хранилище, записи — зачарованы и отданы Ньюту. 

Все хорошо?

— Как дела у Тесея? — Вопрос был нейтральный, дружеский, и вообще, Персиваль правда хотел знать получше, что происходило сейчас с его старым товарищем.

— Вернулся в Англию. В ближайшее время, думаю, его перебросят сюда, ловить Гриндельвальда. — Ньют вздохнул. — Сам он всем вроде доволен. Ведет себя как всегда. 

— Он наконец-то решил, что его младший братик уже взрослый? — с усмешкой спросил Персиваль.

Ньют посмотрел укоризненно.

— Значит, нет. Сначала отпускает тебя на все четыре стороны и помогает получить разрешение, а потом пытается за тобой присмотреть, когда ты уже успешно вернулся?

— Ему просто нужно о ком-то заботиться, — Ньют подпер подбородок ладонью, — но я не хочу быть этим кем-то. Просто мне деваться некуда. 

— Тебе тоже нужно. — Персиваль кивнул на чемодан.

— Это им нужно, чтобы я о них заботился. — Ньют улыбнулся. — Не буду проводить тебе экскурсию. Тебя удар хватит. Хотя… Знаешь, у меня есть пара угробов. И у них два детеныша!

— Угроб? — Персиваль выпрямился и подался чуть вперед. — Четыре штуки? Поздравляю!

— Спасибо, — Ньют при мысли о своих зверях весь сиял, — я их таки нашел, хоть и не в тот раз, помнишь?

— Конечно. До тебя я никогда не сбивал ноги о горы, считая это чисто немажеским развлечением.

— Может, ты многое потерял? — вкрадчиво уточнил Ньют.

Персиваль фыркнул.

— Если да, то особо не чувствую. В городе мне всегда было уютнее.

— Это да. — Ньют откинулся на спинку дивана, отпил чаю. — Но в горах и со зверями ты смотрелся неплохо. Не как человек, который животных обычно видит на расстоянии справки.

— Мне нравился ты, а еще твои дела и звери. — Персиваль пожал плечами, а потом осознал, как прозвучали его слова. — Прости. Ты мне не разонравился.

Ньют тихо рассмеялся.

— Я понимаю, ты лишь хотел сказать, что тогда мы были вместе и ты был очарован. 

— Я-то очарован. А вот моя прежняя работа — нет. 

— Тот шрам, из Венгрии, в итоге все-таки сошел? — немного виновато спросил Ньют.

— Когда меня укусила твоя тварь? — Персиваль улыбнулся воспоминаниям. Тогда все было так хорошо. — Нет, и я не стал его сводить. Можно же не объяснять, как я его получил.

Ньют фыркнул и рассказал, как в дальнейшем сложилась судьба той не в меру кусачей самочки. Запас звериных историй у него был неисчерпаемым, а тема — благодатной и безопасной. 

Но когда между ними повисала тишина, Ньют слишком уж упорно ловил его взгляд — и потом отводил глаза.

— Ньют? — Персиваль прищурился, силясь понять.

— Да, — нервно вздохнул тот. — Словом… Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы заняться кое-чем, чем мы занимались раньше?

— Кхм, — такая мысль мелькала где-то на задворках сознания, но Персиваль отбрасывал ее в сторону как лишнюю. Не до нее, не сейчас, — удивлен твоим предложением. Ты уверен?

— Я подумал. — Ньют все-таки поднял взгляд. — Я соскучился. Это было слишком давно. И мне кажется, это пойдет нам обоим на пользу.

— Не боишься? — скептически спросил Персиваль. — Я, как ты мог видеть, не в лучшей форме.

— Не думаю, что твои проблемы как-то повредят мне в ходе игры, — покачал головой Ньют. — Я верил тебе и не перестал, Перси.

Слова будто обожгли изнутри. 

И внезапно желание повторить стало казаться дьявольски привлекательным. 

Он же больше не может потерять положение, верно?

— Да. — В первый раз прозвучало недостаточно решительно, так что он повторил: — Да. Твои условия?

— Я уже на все согласен, Перси, — вздохнул Ньют. — Если у тебя не появилось каких-либо ужасных новых вкусов, можешь делать все желаемое, мне все равно понравится.

Обещание расцвело внутри горячей дрожью. Неужели он тоже настолько извелся? Так соскучился по их странным играм, что готов начать нервно бить копытом, едва осознав, чем они собираются заняться?

Мерси Льюис.

— Заканчивай дела и приходи тогда в спальню.. — В голосе сам собой зазвучал приказ. 

Ньют улыбнулся и кивнул. В спальне Персиваль выбрал более подходящие, свободные и легкие брюки с рубашкой. Убирать комнату перед приходом любовника не было нужды — бардака он так и не развел. 

А вот подготовиться… 

Кое-что он нашел и приспособил, остальное трансфигурировал. Выложил на столе, пологом накинул темную ткань — нечего Ньюту видеть заранее, что он задумал. Приготовления закончились слишком быстро.

Строчки книги, которую он взял, чтобы скоротать время, были бессмысленными.

Персиваль закрыл глаза, задышал глубоко и ровно, успокаивая себя. Он слишком взбудоражен, слишком заинтересован, ему слишком хочется, с таким подходом он может не сдержаться, не заметить чего-то, навредить Ньюту!..

Перспектива оказаться недостойным доверия быстро помогла вернуть душевное равновесие. Страсти подулеглись, оставив спокойное, ровное предвкушение.

 

Ньют постучался, дождался приглашения и только тогда вошел. По его щекам растекся румянец, уголки губ вздрагивали в улыбке, взгляд был слегка смущенным — кажется, он все же чувствовал себя немного неловко.

Персиваль шагнул к нему.

— Все хорошо, — твердо сказал он, положив ладони на щеки Ньюта, — все в порядке. Никто из нас ничего не забыл. Выдохни. Выдохни и расслабься.

— Да, Персиваль. — Ньют благодарно прикрыл глаза, подался к рукам.

— Сядь. — Он надавил и указал, и Ньют податливо занял предложенное место — на полу, опершись спиной о край кровати. Персиваль сел на кровать, касаясь ногой теплого плеча, запустил руку в волосы. — Все хорошо. Просто закрой глаза и ни о чем не думай.

Персиваль знал, что делать. И как. И это работало.

Ньют на глазах расслаблялся, и теплое чувство уверенности словно омывало изнутри. Персиваль мягко потянул его за волосы, приказывая сесть ближе, между разведенных ног — Ньют подчинился, подаваясь за рукой так плавно и естественно, словно они никогда и не прекращали свою игру.

Этот небольшой кусочек своей жизни — их жизней — он мог контролировать. 

И верил, что сможет сделать все правильно.

 

— Не открывай глаза. — Персиваль сглотнул, произнося приказ.

— Да, — тихо шепнул Ньют. 

Его плечи под тонкой тканью были горячими и твердыми, хватило лишь слегка подтолкнуть ладонью в спину — и Ньют податливо наклонился вперед, давая доступ. Склонил голову. 

Персиваль немного размял плечи, погладил, пробежал пальцами по шее. Обхватил горло — пока совсем легко, дразняще, обещая. Надавил, чувствуя под пальцами ребристость трахеи, кадык.

Ньют нервно и глубоко вдохнул. Персиваль погладил шею еще, ощущая чужое дыхание. Глаза Ньют не открывал, плечи были расслаблены — самое время продолжать. 

— Встань и разденься.

Предыдущий приказ не был отменен, но Ньют даже не пошатнулся, ловко поднявшись на ноги. Без спешки и без медлительности расстегивал на себе рубашку, повернувшись к Персивалю лицом. 

Шрамов прибавилось; след когтя на ребрах выглядел достаточно свежим — еще красноватым, а не уже побелевшим. Телосложение особо не изменилось, разве что чуть шире стал в плечах — Ньют всегда был отчаянно худым и при этом жилистым, сухие мышцы натягивали кожу. 

Он разделся полностью. Персиваль был готов при необходимости подхватить рукой или магией, если Ньют пошатнется, дать ощутить, что ничего плохого с ним не случится, пока Персиваль рядом и за всем следит. 

Не пришлось.

— Хорошо, — похвалил он, придвинулся ближе. Положил ладонь на бедро, погладил.

Руки Ньют убрал за спину, выглядел он спокойным, но дышал слишком часто, взбудораженный происходящим.

Мерси Льюис, как давно Персиваль ни с кем не спал? С прошлой жизни, не меньше. Смотреть на обнаженного мужчину было до неприличия приятно даже без учета того, насколько тот сейчас послушен и готов выполнить все его прихоти. 

При мысли просто отдать приказ и получить горячий рот на своем члене желания только прибавилось, но Персиваль отказался от этой идеи. Ожидание — одна из составляющих игры. Как бы давно у него ни было, он сумеет подождать до более подходящего момента. 

Ньют лишь слегка вздрогнул, когда возникшие вокруг веревки и ремни обхватили его запястья, потянули вверх… Такое умение довериться и позволить делать с собой что угодно без предупреждения всегда восхищало Персиваля. 

Он не мог понять, как это у Ньюта получается. 

Но ощущать себя достойным такого доверия было приятно. 

— Так удобно? — Персиваль встал. 

Для Ньюта он выбрал давно любимую ими позу — стоя, руки подняты вверх и удерживаются широкими ремнями с пряжками, ноги разведены в стороны и так же перехвачены ремнями. Полный доступ со всех сторон, а если захочется — то немного магии, и можно заставить Ньюта наклониться вперед и повиснуть в подходящей для чего угодно позе.

— Да. — Ньют облизнул губы. — Все хорошо. 

Его «хорошо» недвусмысленно читалось и ниже пояса. Персиваль даже не касался члена, а Ньют уже был слегка возбужден. 

Но там трогать Персиваль все еще не собирался. Провел рукой по груди, проследил шрам, коснулся соска, затем резко сжал.

Ньют охнул и подался к нему, и от выражения его лица можно было задохнуться.

Желание, мольба, покорность, обещание, все сразу… 

— Мне нравится твоя реакция. — Достаточно было положить пальцы на губы, и Ньют охотно забрал их в рот, заработал языком, вылизывая. — Я скучал. — Такого признания Персиваль не ждал сам от себя. Но забрать обратно уже не мог. Ньют, занятый, промолчал. Забрался языком между пальцев, слегка щекотно лаская, пососал, усердно показывая, насколько он послушен и насколько ему нравится. 

Персиваль, поддаваясь порыву, вытащил пальцы, схватил Ньюта за короткие, неровно постриженные волосы на затылке и поцеловал. Напористо, кусаясь, проникая в рот языком, имитируя соитие… 

После такого поцелуя и у него губы слегка ныли, Ньют же свои, покрасневшие и распухшие, беспрерывно облизывал. 

Делать что-то, чего бы они не делали раньше, Персиваль и не подумал. Только проверенное, чтобы все гарантированно прошло гладко.

Палочка коснулась груди Ньюта, кончик прошелся по коже — и Ньют замер. Понял, должно быть, и ждет.

Стонал он все так же красиво.

Громко, прочувствованно, долго… Так, что это сразу отдавалось в паху.

Ледяной от чар кончик палочки рисовал узоры на груди Ньюта, прижимал соски поочередно, спускался ниже, к нежным местам на ребрах… Ньют извивался, вздрагивал, хватал ртом воздух. И еще у него вставало.

Персиваль победно улыбнулся, впитывая в себя ответную реакцию. Столько эмоций, наслаждение и жалобные всхлипы, острое возбуждение и легкий страх — все от его, Персиваля, действий. 

Сладко, как хмель, как действие запрещенных зелий. 

Он убрал палочку, обошел Ньюта, оказавшись сзади. Лопатки настороженно дернулись — подпустить кого-то с палочкой себе за спину, когда ты связан и с закрытыми глазами, должно быть еще страшнее… Но его Ньют доверчиво подпускал.

Персиваль не стал повторяться. Может, Ньют и ожидал холода, но вместо этого его спины коснулся жар.

Вскрик, краткая рефлекторная попытка уйти, после чего Ньют сразу же подался обратно, к его рукам. Персиваль водил палочкой быстро, чтобы не оставить ожогов — кончик был не слишком горячий, излучал мимолетный, опаляющий, но быстро проходящий жар. Конечно, он пробовал это заклинание на себе, пока не убедился, что оно безопасное и болезненное ровно настолько, насколько нужно. 

Исчертив спину покрасневшими полосками под звуки судорожных вздохов и всхлипов, Персиваль перешел к ягодицам. Провел по ним несколько раз сверху вниз. Потом поменял заклинание обратно на холодящее и зачеркнул эти линии.

— Блядь! — Ньют с криком выгнулся вперед, натягивая веревки до предела. Персиваль, улыбаясь, успокаивающе погладил его по бедру.

— Все хорошо?

— Д-да… — не совсем четко ответил Ньют. — Все хорошо. Продолжай. Просто это очень внезапно было. 

— Отлично. — Он погладил Ньюта еще, широко и собственнически. Мелькнула где-то на задворках мысль, что они ведь друг другу почти чужие, случайные старые знакомые, у которых когда-то… 

Персиваль небрежно затолкал ее в дальний угол сознания. Не до нее. Сейчас они были неприлично близки, а Ньют — Персиваль был уверен — уже вообще и думать забыл о таких тонкостях. Ему до этого сейчас далеко. 

Для удобного доступа к внутренней поверхности бедер пришлось опуститься на колени между расставленных ног. Персиваль мог видеть, как напрягся и сжался Ньют, ожидая воздействия, но потом заставил себя расслабиться. 

Персиваль кратко поцеловал коленную впадину, провел рукой по голени, найдя еще один шрам — следы зубов кого-то небольшого. Ньют тихо вздохнул. Со столь нежным местом следовало быть аккуратнее, и Персиваль сначала погладил бедра Ньюта ладонью, лишь потом приставил палочку, использовав ослабленное холодящее заклятие. Ньют совсем замер, стараясь не двигаться, застонал негромко, протяжно. Персиваль рисовал узоры на коже, не касаясь гениталий, обходя их, но представляя, как, должно быть, будоражит и пугает Ньюта палочка, приставленная к такому месту. Насколько беззащитным и в чужой власти заставляет себя чувствовать. 

Одна рука оставалась свободной — как раз удобно, чтобы быстрым заклинанием вызвать на пальцы смазку и, не церемонясь, втолкнуть два пальца Ньюту в зад, пользуясь тем, что он стоит в столь доступной позе.

Тело, напрягшись в первый момент, все же приняло его, горячий узкий жар схватил и сжал почти до боли, а Ньют прогнулся в пояснице, пытаясь не насаживаться слишком сильно — холодный кончик все еще был в опасной близости от его яиц. 

Два воздействия имели успех, и еще какой. Персиваль прекрасно это слышал по тому, как стонал Ньют — зашкаливающее, немного мучительное удовольствие.

— Нравится? — Иногда так приятно услышать очевидное.

— Да, да! Да, пожалуйста. — Ньют сжался, явно желая получить больше.

Пришлось убрать палочку, отвлечься — штаны немилосердно сдавили член, нужно было поправить. Такой его дискомфорт в планы игры не входил. 

Собственное возбуждение растянутым удовольствием согревало изнутри. Приятно, но немного на заднем плане по сравнению с тем, как отдавался ему, стонал, изгибался в веревках и реагировал Ньют. 

Персиваль убрал палочку в петлю, положил руку на талию Ньюта, сжал, придерживаясь, и начал по-настоящему трахать его пальцами. На что сразу же получил множество благодарных стонов, Ньют откинулся назад, почти положив голову ему на плечо, активно насаживался — ведь этого ему Персиваль не запрещал. 

Персиваль несильно прикусил ухо, выдохнул в него. О да, ему приятно, очень приятно. Им приятно. 

Так не хватало этого. Хотелось всего и сразу, и успеть побольше, пока еще не завтра.

— Очень хорошо, — промурлыкал он в ухо Ньюту, убрал пальцы. Хватит пока, тем более у него есть еще желания.

Ньют всхлипнул, но оставлять его вовсе без ласк Персиваль не собирался. Подчиняясь Манящим чарам, из-под черной ткани вынырнула небольшая, недавно трансфигурированная им резиновая игрушка, приплыла в руку — и, покрыв смазкой, Персиваль вставил ее Ньюту. 

Тот охнул, сладко застонал, благодарно потерся затылком. Игрушка была гладкая, не в форме члена и тоньше его, длиной с ладонь, без сужения — внутри ее удерживало заклинание. Достаточно, чтобы напоминать о себе и заставлять желать большего, но не слишком много. 

Перед тем, как воплотить дальнейшее, Персиваль несколько раз обдумал идею, но в итоге решился. Ньюту такое всегда нравилось, и наверняка он все охотно примет — но из них двоих это он сейчас должен быть предусмотрительным и осторожным.

Отпустив Ньюта, он снова обошел его, оказавшись спереди. Прижал кончик палочки к груди Ньюта, слева внизу.

Слегка надавил и повел ниже, оставляя неглубокую царапину, медленно набухающую кровью. Пустяковую, ему такую залечить — едва ли не проще, чем сделать.

— А-а-ах… — Ньют снова откинул голову назад, показывая беззащитное горло. Облизнулся. Персиваль, напряженный, не сводил взгляда с его лица, ища признаки настоящего страдания, настоящего страха, нежелания.

Ничего не нашел.

Глаза по прежнему закрыты, лицо расслаблено, рот приоткрыт… Теперь Ньют наклонил голову вперед, повиснув на веревках покорной жертвой. 

Захотелось спросить, точно ли все хорошо, точно ли Ньют осознает происходящее, в порядке ли он. Но как Персиваль помнил, такими вопросами он рисковал испортить все удовольствие и после как следует огрести от расстроенного Ньюта.

Нет, не надо его расстраивать. Ему явно хорошо, порезы не страшные, разрешение и подтверждение получены.

Заставив себя успокоиться и снова сосредоточиться, Персиваль провел еще одну линию, горизонтально. Ньют дышал часто, но не дергался — наверное, упоенно переживал режущую боль. Первая царапина уже покрылась красными бусинками, но была неглубокой, и вниз кровь не стекала. 

Тонкие линии покрыли грудь, зашли на ребра. Ньют начал постанывать, и Персиваль видел, что он полностью возбужден, член налит кровью, торчит и изнывает от желания. Захотелось его приласкать, но это было бы слишком ярко и слишком очевидно, Ньют чувствителен, может кончить раньше времени…

Покрыв царапинами еще и ребра, Персиваль отошел, выдохнул, полюбовался. 

О да. Зримые, наглядные свидетельства их игр грели душу, осознание и удовольствие от разрешения пустить кровь, пусть даже совсем неглубоко, вибрировало натянутой струной где-то внутри.

Надо все же обратить на себя внимание Ньюта.

— Ньют, — Персиваль коснулся его щеки, потрепал ладонью, — открой глаза. 

Он послушался. Взгляд был ошеломленным, растерянным, совсем поплывшим.

— Очень хорошо. Слышишь меня?

— Да. — Ньют слегка кивнул, собираясь с мыслями. 

— Сейчас я тебя отпущу, сможешь стоять?

— Д-да.

Персиваль был готов подхватить, но не понадобилось. Ньют опустил руки, свел ноги, сразу став выше, затем заложил руки за спину. Склонил голову. Застыл так, выражая покорность его желаниям.

Персиваль рвано вдохнул и еще раз обошел вокруг, любуясь. Свет в спальне был неярким. Светлая кожа в веснушках и шрамах белела, на ней выделялась, засыхая алым на груди, кровь, на спине еще осталась краснота от слабых ожогов. 

Как бы ни был послушен и терпелив Ньют, он сам столько не выдержит, снедаемый желанием большего.

— На кровать. На четвереньки. — Отдельное удовольствие — видеть, как выполняют такие приказы.

Ньют быстро оказался в нужной позе — головой к стене, боком к изголовью. Кровать была двуспальной, и сейчас Персиваль этому особенно порадовался.

— Выставь зад.

Припав грудью к постели и сложив голову на руки, Ньют сильно прогнулся, развел ноги. Подчинялся он быстро, явно уже не думая ни о чем, кроме происходящего. Не только тело — чужая душа в твоем распоряжении, с удовольствием, с желанием, с мольбой — да, сделай со мной это, мне так хорошо…

Хотелось бы еще подзадержаться, конечно. Приказывать и смотреть, как Ньют с затуманенным глазами и эйфорией на лице будет переворачиваться, вставать в нужные позы, трогать себя, засовывать в себя пальцы и игрушки, оближет Персиваля там, где он велит… Ох. 

Но чистого, животного, незамутненного желания наконец-то взять было слишком много.

Персиваль скинул с себя рубашку, только сейчас заметив, что она мокрая — видимо, вспотел от напряжения, стараясь сделать все правильно. Снял брюки и белье.

Убрал в сторону игрушку, нанес на себя смазку и встал коленями на постель между ног Ньюта. Понимая, к чему дело идет, тот подался назад, предлагая себя, прося.

Член вошел легко, Персиваль зажмурился и прикусил губу, сдерживаясь — наконец-то они оба получают столь желанное!

Чистое физическое удовольствие затопило, омыло; тугие стенки давили на его член, пока он медленно подавался вперед, Ньют скулил и сжимался, явно желая еще, больше. 

Он помнил так много, оказывается. О том, что предпочитает Ньют — когда член введен глубоко и движется там, не выходя чрезмерно; что ему не нравилось, когда член из него вытаскивали и снова вводили, но было приятно это терпеть в рамках их игры, предоставляя свое тело в его, Персиваля, распоряжение…

Утверждая свою власть, Персиваль несколько раз сделал это, наслаждаясь тем, как обхватывает головку его члена судорожно сокращающийся анус. Ньют вздрагивал, всхлипывал, придвигался ближе и был недалек от того, чтобы начать умолять. 

Да только и сам Персиваль был где-то там же. 

Он загнал член, толкнувшись вперед, получил благодарный стон и начал уже трахать так, как хотел, как предвкушал, как ему не хватало. Не стал приказывать молчать или не двигаться, разрешил любую реакцию, и Ньют, несмотря на неудобную позу, подмахивал так активно, словно сам трахал себя его членом. 

— Можешь подрочить, — обронил Персиваль разрешение. Обеими руками он придерживал Ньюта за талию и, прикрыв глаза, бездумно, сладко двигался. 

Это было быстро. Бешено. Никакой томной медлительности и игр со сложными правилами взаимного контроля. Только плоть, обхватывающая его член, чужое тело под ним, мокрое и горячее, встречающие его толчки движение, звенящие в воздухе беспрерывные стоны. 

— Можно? — очень скоро, очень жалобно взмолился Ньют, дрожа под ним, дрожа на грани.

— Можно. — И вот уже Ньют забился, сжимаясь и продолжая двигаться одновременно, Персиваль грубо рванул его к себе, продолжая трахать лишь активнее сквозь его оргазм, до упора засаживая в податливое тело.

Ньют всегда позволял такое, мелко дрожал и постанывал мучительно-сладко, когда Персиваль драл его, уже кончившего, так, чтобы кончить самому — с силой и с размахом. 

Ждать долго не пришлось — слишком хорошо, слишком много, похоже на молнию, только куда лучше… Персиваль навалился на Ньюта, войдя так глубоко, как только мог, сжал пальцы, изливаясь внутри его тела. 

Удовольствие не отпускало долго, Персиваль часто дышал, ощущая, как медленно обмякает член, как Ньют подрагивает, но покорно стоит так, как поставили, выдерживая его вес. Он медленно отстранился, вытаскивая. Семя его осталось внутри, не вытекая наружу — даже печально, потому что это всегда было завораживающе-непристойное зрелище, откровенное свидетельство.

— Все хорошо? — Он выпрямился, кое-как привел себя в порядок.

— Да, — Ньют глухо отозвался, зашевелился и лег, наконец, на живот. Или упал. Что-то глухо забурчал — вероятно, лежать на пятне спермы и царапинах было неудобно, но двигаться он явно не собирался.

Персиваль подтянулся повыше, сел рядом. Погладил мокрые плечи.

Ньют тихо выдохнул — расслабленный, с закрытыми глазами. 

Он зарылся пальцами в волосы, приласкал. Как каждый раз раньше — нежностью и лаской возвращая их из пространства в игры в другой, обычный мир с его обычными правилами. Где они лишь двое мужчин. 

И никто из них не принадлежит другому.

 

***

Ньют, полностью одетый и с чемоданом, стоял в гостиной и мял в руках крупное золотое перо.

— Он не повредит заклинания? — Персиваль глянул на портключ с сомнением.

— Его Дамблдор делал, но если ты беспокоишься, то могу выйти, — с готовностью предложил Ньют.

— Не нужно, — отказался он. — Лучше будь тут, так тебя точно не увидят. 

— Хорошо. — Ньют кивнул. — Осталось полторы минуты. — Он улыбнулся. — Было приятно тебя встретить.

— Взаимно. Ты не изменяешь себе. — Персиваль мельком покосился на чемодан, куда так и не спускался от греха подальше, но перевел взгляд и тоже улыбнулся. 

— Иногда мне кажется, что таки да, — неохотно признался Ньют. — Мне же придется вернуться. Я обещал акромантулам. И Альбус, конечно, захочет что-то еще от меня получить.

— Приходи.

— Я очень ценю твое предложение, — ответил Ньют серьезно, и Персиваль не сомневался — и правда ценит. Понимает, что оно значит. — Приду. И рассчитываю застать тебя в добром здравии во всех смыслах, учти.

Перо задергалось, золотые блики забегали по нему, бросили слабый отсвет на руки Ньюта.

Персиваль слегка отступил, чтобы оказаться подальше от портключа. 

Ньют еще раз улыбнулся ему в своей манере, открытой и застенчивой одновременно, отвел взгляд, обронил «До встречи» — и исчез в вихре. 

У Персиваля была его работа. Его новая работа, на которую он сам себя назначил и и которую сам же исполнял. 

Его — официального мертвеца — новая жизнь. 

И ему хотелось надеяться, что, возможно, в этой новой жизни он получит то, что потерял в прошлой.


End file.
